La Hija de La Luna y Las Estrellas
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Algunas cosas son inevitables, no todo puede durar para la eternidad... Pero su recuerdo siempre perdurara en la memoria de la eternidad.


**Agradezco a mi amigo Iv Anhell, que me prestó su Oc de su fic "La Luna y las Estrellas" para poder realizar esta historia. **

**La Hija de La Luna y las Estrellas:**

Era una fría noche en el palacio de Canterlot, pero no por el clima si no porque esta noche en particular se había vivido una tragedia, una tragedia tocaba el corazón de la diosa de la noche haciéndola soltar lagrimas de tristeza. Tristeza porque luego de muchos años de vivir feliz al lado de su muy amado esposo Onyx Blackstar, un Pegaso de pelaje oscuro y crin plateada, padre de su única hija, la princesa Starlight una alicornio muy parecida a su madre con una Crin de dos tonos de azul, uno como la noche misma y el otro como el cielo antes de que amanezca, ojos azules como los de su madre y un pelaje de igual color, con una cutie mark de una media Luna dorada. Hoy el capitán más condecorado de toda Equestria, daba su último aliento y sus últimas palabras a sus seres queridos. La princesa Celestia consolaba a su hermana mientras esta intentaba soportar lo que estaba ocurriendo, si bien sabía desde un principio que algún día el pegaso que le robo el corazón tendría que partir en cierto momento, eso no le facilitaba el poder soportar su partida. Por otro lado Starlight la princesa de las estrellas, se encontraba mucho mas destrozada que su madre, con 75 años de edad Starlight se veía como una adolecente, aun faltaban siglos para que se desarrollase por completo.

Sobre la cama de la habitación real de Luna y Onyx, yacía el moribundo Pegaso el cual recibía una visita cada cierto tiempo para decirle sus últimas palabras. Afuera del cuarto se encontraban Luna y Starlight abrazándose mutuamente, mientras Luna trataba de tranquilizar a su hija.

-M-mami… No quiero que papá se v-vaya… Tienes que hacer algo para que no nos deje… Por favor, N-no quiero que papá se vaya… Haz algo mami- Suplicaba Starlight mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de su madre, la cual la cubría con sus alas.

-Mi Starlight… No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Las leyes de la vida y la muerte están fuera de mi jurisdicción y la de tu tía Celestia… Por mucho que desee que tu padre se quede con nosotras, no puedo romper las leyes que tus abuelos crearon- Luna cerró los ojos fuertemente "Por mucho que me duela"

De la habitación salió el capitán de la guardia real, un pegaso de pelaje celeste y crin azul, el reemplazo de Onyx Blackstar, el mejor reemplazo ya que fue un pegaso entrenado desde muy pequeño por el mismo Onyx. Ante las palabras de su mentor no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de pena y de orgullo. Se acerco a la princesa Luna y a su hija Starlight ofreciendo sus condolencias, era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos. Solo quedaba el turno de Luna y Starlight, la primera fue Luna dejando a su hija con su hermana Celestia.

En la habitación hay yacía Onyx con su pelaje ya de color grafito claro y su crin totalmente blanca, con una pequeña barba. Sobre su pecho su chaqueta de la guardia real con todas las medallas que gano con el pasar de los años. Fijo su mirada en su amada princesa, tan joven y bella como el día que la conoció, esa imagen de la diosa más bella la cual le entrego su corazón a él y nadie más, nunca abandono su mente, aun en este estado de una vejez de 102 años.

Luna se le acerco con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro -Hola Onyx, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto aun sabiendo el estado del pegaso.

-E estado mejor, jeje- Bromeo tratando de romper toda la tención de la situación -Luna, acércate- Le hizo una señal con su pata delantera.

Luna se le acerco al punto de ya estar en el borde de la cama. Onyx extendió su pesuña acariciando el perfecto rostro de la princesa.

-Luces tan hermosa, como el día que te conocí-

Luna tomo el casco del pegaso y lo presiono contra su mejilla mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos y una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

-¿me preguntaba si podría… usted sabe… unirme a usted y admirar las estrellas?- Pregunto Onyx repitiendo la misma pregunta que dio paso a conocerse el uno al otro.

-Doy gracias cada día, de que fueras tu quien entro, fuiste tú. Y solo tú… Esa noche en que buscaba soledad, me encontré con la compañía que amaría para siempre- Luna sonreía mientras soltaba lagrimas al recordar aquella noche en que se conocieron.

-Luna- Onyx tomo un casco de la princesa con sus dos pesuñas e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante -Sin importar que yo ya no esté aquí físicamente. Yo nunca te dejare sola, desde las praderas eternas, estaré cuidando de nuestra hija. Nuestro pequeño tesoro…- Onyx tosió un poco al esforzarse demasiado para hablar.

Luna se asusto y acomodo delicadamente la cabeza del pegaso sobre la almohada.

-N-no te esfuerces por favor- Le suplico Luna algo asustada.

Onyx volvió a toser fuertemente para luego relajarse sobre su cómoda almohada.

-Luna… Escucha… tu llenaste mi vida de alegrías, me diste una hija maravillosa… Gracias a ti, tuve tantas bondades en mi vida, las cuales a veces me pregunto si las merecía…- Dijo débilmente Onyx.

Luna empezó a notar que las energías del pegaso ya se agotaban.

-Mi amor…- Luna se apoyo delicadamente en el pecho del pegaso -Sin importar cuántos milenios pasen. Nunca dejare de amarte, y nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mí- Luna se acerco lentamente y le planto un corto y delicado beso en los labios. El último beso para ambos.

-Nunca te olvidare, amor mio- Luna acaricio la crin del pegaso.

-Ya es casi tiempo de irme... Trae a Starlight Por favor-

Luna fue a buscar a su pequeña Starlight para que su padre se pudiera despedir de ella. Starlight no se encontraba para nada bien, había llorado de una forma desgarradora en un principio y ya no le quedaban lágrimas que soltar. Luna la acerco tomándola de la pesuña para que estuviera por última vez con su padre. Onyx fijo su mirada en su más grande tesoro, lo que quería mas en todo este mundo y el fruto del amor que se tuvieron él y Luna.

-Starlight- Murmuro Onyx tratando de alcanzar la pesuña de su hija.

-¡Papá!- Exclamo la alicornio abalanzándose contra su padre, provocándole a este un dolor en su debilitado cuerpo.

-H-hija… Y-yo- Musito Onyx.

-¡Papá no quiero que te vayas!- Le grito apretando las sabanas -¡Quédate conmigo por favor!-

Starlight sabía que no había forma en que su padre pudiera quedarse en este mundo, pero aun así suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas de que de alguna manera, se quedara a su lado de ella y de su madre. Onyx no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas al ver el estado en que se encontraba su querida hija, acaricio su melena con uno de sus cascos haciendo que esta levante la mirada para verlo a los ojos. El pegaso le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su hija, la cual la lleno de recuerdos.

**Flashback**

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban su armonioso canto como era de costumbre en los jardines del palacio. En los jardines todos los animales que ahí vivían observaban como una pequeña potrilla alicornio intentaba volar sin éxito y con algunas raspaduras en sus patas. Un pegaso, su padre, la observaba y la trataba de alentar a seguir intentándolo.

La potrilla cayó al suelo luego de su sexto intento.

-¡Ah! ¡Me rindo!- Exclamo la potrilla resignada.

-Vamos Starlight. A tu edad yo volaba como ninguno, además tu madre es de las mejores voladoras de Equestria. Inténtalo solo una vez mas- Le pidió Onyx.

-¡No!- Volvió a exclamar la potrilla volteándose para no ver a su padre -Ya no quiero seguir. Si voy a ser princesa lo único que necesitare es mi magia, y para ir a otros lugares, para eso tengo el carruaje- Starlight se cruzo de cascos.

Onyx se elevo en el aire y se puso de cabeza sobre Starlight haciendo una mirada de suplica con unos ojitos de cachorrito.

-Vamos mi pequeña ¿Quieres intentarlo una última vez? ¿Por mi?- Le suplico Onyx con una vocecilla algo chistosa para luego frotar su nariz con la de su hija haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Papá! Jajajaja…- Se rio ya que adoraba cuando su padre hacia eso para intentar convencerla de algo -Esta bien. Pero esta será la última-

-¡Siii!- Onyx tomo a su hija con sus pesuñas y la levanto en el aire.

-¿Qué estás haciendo papá?- Le pregunto confundida.

-Te voy a ayudar- Le respondió entusiasta.

Ya a cierta altura sobre el suelo, Onyx levanto a su hija con sus dos pesuñas mostrándole todo lo que había más allá del jardín, dándole a Starlight una de las mejores vistas que había tenido el gusto de ver.

-Cuando aprendas a volar podrás ir a todas las partes que quieras-

Sin darse cuenta Starlight empezó a mover sus alas y Onyx la soltó en el aire sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-Hija- Le llamo la atención el pegaso ya en frente de ella.

-Dime papá-

Onyx espero tranquilamente con una sonrisa hasta que Starlight se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-E-estoy… E-estoy…- Tartamudeo la alicornio.

-Volando- Completo Onyx.

Al instante a Starlight le entraron los nervios paralizando sus alas y haciendo que esta empezara a caer, pero a los dos segundos su padre la atrapo en el aire sin ninguna dificultad, haciendo que esta cayera sobre su lomo y llevándola a volar sobre el palacio.

-Papá…- Le llamo la atención la potrilla.

-¿Qué ocurre hija?-

-Eres…un… tonto- Le dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Lo mismo me decía tu madre cuando organizaba sus fiestas sorpresas, Jajajaja…-

Starlight se acomodo sobre el lomo de su padre y entrándole en sueño y el cansancio cerró los ojos.

-Starlight- Le llamo la atención el pegaso.

-Dime Papá-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti-

Onyx voltio su cabeza para dirigirle una cálida sonrisa a su hija, mientras esta se quedaba profundamente dormida sobre su lomo.

**Fin Flashback.**

Ya había llegado la hora de partir y las últimas palabras ya se habían dicho, solo quedaba dar el ultimo adiós. Onyx recordaba todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento, todo el amor y felicidad que tuvo su vida era digno de envidiar por algunos, y en su partida dejaba a su esposa e hija que lo recordarían para siempre.

-Las amo- Onyx suspiro para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente observando por última vez a los dos seres que mas quiso en este mundo, sus ojos esbozaban lagrimas de felicidad, su legado seria su recuerdo y su más grande tesoro, Starlight.

-¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡Nooo…! ¡Espera! ¡Nooo…! ¡Por favor papá, no sierres los ojos!- Starlight se abalanzo a abrazar a su padre, pero era inútil, ya había muerto.

Luna se le acerco envolviéndola con sus alas mientras ella lloraba en silencio con Starlight aferrada fuertemente a su padre y ella sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas. Luna besaba y acariciaba a su hija tratando de calmarla, traspasándole todo el amor que una madre le pudiera dar a su hija, en especial en este momento donde su padre, un mortal le llegaba el momento de morir. Un frio viento abrió las ventanas de golpe mientras una brisa se hacía presente en el lugar, Onyx ya había partido a las praderas eternas.

**300 Años Después:**

Sonaban las campanas en la gran y majestuosa montaña ciudad Canterlot. Era un día de suma felicidad para todo el reino y en general para todos los reinos cercanos a Equestria. Luego de siglos desde la última boda de una de las princesas de Equestria, finalmente una de ellas se casaría, pero no se trataba de Celestia, ni menos de Luna, o Cadence, si no que de la princesa de las estrellas, la mismísima hija de la Luna, Starlight Blackstar. La princesa había encontrado un pretendiente el cual amaba con todo su corazón, un humilde unicornio de la nueva Ponyville le había robado el corazón a la princesa de las estrellas. Todo Canterlot se regocijaba de la noticia, esperando que llegara la noche para la gran boda real, ya que Starlight insistió en que fuera una boda nocturna al igual que la de su madre.

En uno de los numerosos jardines del palacio se encontraba Starlight con el vestido de novia observando su reflejo en el lago. Su boda ya estaba por comenzar, y aunque se trataba de la noche de sus sueños, ella se encontraba llorando sobre el lago. Su vestido de las telas más finas de diferentes partes del mundo resaltaba sus lágrimas sobre las frías aguas del lago del jardín.

-¿Qué ocurre Hija?- Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de su madre Luna.

-¿Mamá?- Inquirió Starlight reconociendo la voz.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan sola? Fui a tu cuarto y no estabas, imagine que vendrías a este lugar-

Starlight no despegaba su mirada de las aguas que le traían recuerdos.

-Este jardín siempre fue mi preferido. Aquí aprendí a volar-

Luna se le acerco intentando tocarla con su pesuña, pero esta se aparto.

-Quisiera que Papá pudiera verme este día…- Starlight se puso cabizbaja -D-de pequeña siempre creí que el día de mi boda. E-el me llevaría al altar, y me diría lo orgulloso que esta de mi- Starlight dirigió su mirada al cielo.

-Mi pequeña- Luna se puso a su lado cubriéndola con su enorme ala -Tu padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, el te amaba mucho, a ambas. No quisiera verte triste este día, fuiste su más grande tesoro. El amor que te tenia rebasa los límites de la vida y la muerte-

-L-lo sé, p-pero eso no lo hace más fácil-

-Este día. Prometí entregarte algo que tu padre quería que tuvieras- Del vestido de Luna salió una pequeña cajita plateada la cual hizo flotar frente a su hija.

Luna abrió la caja dejando revelar que dentro de esta se encontraba un broche con forma de estrella, de plata con zafiros azules incrustados en las puntas y en el centro un zafiro mucho más grande. Starlight abrió los ojos como platos al ver tal hermosa joya frente a sus ojos, era un broche muy hermoso y era para ella este día.

-Este es el mismo broche que use yo el día de mi boda. Tu padre me lo regalo y dijo que algún día esperaba ver a nuestra hija usarlo en la suya- Luna hizo levitar el broche para incrustarlo en el vestido de su hija -Ese día es hoy-

-M-mamá…- Starlight miro el broche tocándolo con su casco -E-es hermoso- Unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero una sonrisa de felicidad se hacía presente en su rostro.

Starlight abrazo a su madre y esta le respondía el abrazo con total gozo de ver a su hija feliz en la noche que se casaría con el amor de su vida, tal y como ella lo hizo alguna vez. La joven princesa alicornio miro el cielo y se sorprendió a ver como una estrella, la más cerca de la Luna brillaba espléndidamente en el firmamento.

-Gracias Papá- Murmuro Starlight.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Inquirió Luna.

-¿Ah? No nada… Vamos, es hora de mi boda-

Ambas alicornios se dirigieron al gran salón real que desbordaba de Ponis en esta ocasión, además de representantes de otros reinos, excepto por Cadence que fue personalmente a la boda de su prima, ya que Starlight eligió a su prima como madrina, la princesa del amor se hacía levitar un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas de felicidad. Sobre los tres escalones que separaban a todo el público de los protagonistas de esta boda, se encontraba el humilde unicornio, futuro esposo de la princesa de las estrellas, vestido elegantemente y a su lado su padrino, su hermano.

Las trompetas se hicieron presentes y las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a unas potrillas que dejaban un rastro de pétalos de rosas nocturnas. Detrás se hacía presente Starlight llevada al altar por su madre mientras esta vestia un vestido tan hermoso como el de su hija, pero sin comparación. Todos miraban sorprendidos la belleza de la joven princesa de las estrellas mientras desfilaba frente a todos, hasta llegar finalmente al altar donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia y su amado semental, un unicornio de pelaje azul, crin negra y ojos celestes. Luna se encontraba a un lado de su hermana aguantando las lágrimas de felicidad para poder decir correctamente la parte que le correspondía.

-Tu, Blaze Sky, aceptas a Starligth Blackstar… Para amarla. Cuidarla y protegerla sobre todas las cosas, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?- Comenzó Celestia.

El unicornio le dirigió una mirada a su princesa, la cual le sonrió.

-Acepto- Dijo secamente.

-Y tu mi querida hija, aceptas a este corcel. Para amarlo. Cuidarlo y proteger este amor, sobre todas las cosas, ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?- Siguió Luna.

Starlight dirigió su mirada al unicornio, para luego fijar su mirada en su madre.

-Acepto-

-Lo que se ha unido hoy, que nada terrenal lo separe. Yo monarca del Sol- Dijo Celestia.

-Y yo monarca de la Luna- Continuo Luna.

-Los declaramos- Hablaron al unisonó -Yegua y Potro-

La multitud estallo en gritos de aprobación, al instante que Starlight y Blaze sellaban su amor con un apasionado beso, el cual todos tuvieron el honor de presenciar. La luz del astro de la noche iluminaba toda la sala del gran salón, Luna no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que hacia flotar un pañuelo para secárselas. Luna por un momento creyó ver entre la multitud a un pegaso de pelaje oscuro y crin plateada, que observaba feliz todo lo ocurrido, esto le provoco un rostro de total asombro, pero al instante esa imagen se desvaneció.

-¿Onyx...?- Murmuro Luna.

Starlight y su esposo se dirigían al gran palco real donde toda Canterlot estaba reunida para ver al nuevo príncipe de Equestria. Y en lo alto del cielo, la estrella más cerca de la Luna, observaba con alegría la noche más feliz para la hija de la Luna y las estrellas.

**Fin**

**"Un recuerdo siempre vivirá, mientras permanezca en la memoria de la eternidad" **

**-Bueno espero que les haya gustado este OneShot, sé que es algo corto, pero estoy limitado por el número de hojas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, he estado algo fuera de actividad porque mi jornada no me deja nada de inspiración para la noche, aun así pude terminar esta historia. **

**Sin más que decir me despido, y deséenme suerte ya que esta historia va para un concurso, XD.**


End file.
